


SleepingQueens

by cruzrogue



Series: Who Knew?!? [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 22:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruzrogue/pseuds/cruzrogue
Summary: Olicity summer sizzle bingo card 1Prompt: post-s1 summeroff episode : City of Heroes 2.01part 2 of  the Who Knew? SeriesOliver and Felicity are married... well the world knows they're married but to each other this is all fake.





	SleepingQueens

**Author's Note:**

> My second olicity summer sizzler story. (Going to have this series but going to also do some other one-shots- summer is still sizzling and my air conditioner and some fans are working like non stop.)
> 
> Thanks for reading! U de best!

Before everything becomes so complicated from the moment, she adds Queen to her last name. One to never sit and write out potential lover’s full name against hers like many girls she’d seen doodle in their notebooks as they’d foolishly think of the cute guy in the class. Those are dark times in her mind. She remembers wanting to scream to them that there is so much living to do. No boy held the answers to an unknown future. Take life by the horns and carve out your own destiny.

That is one naïve way of seeing life. Not one path any of them will choose to have shall be wrong. If their hearts flutter over a boy who is she to challenge their assessments and disregard what makes them happy.

As Felicity looks out her townhouse than back at the sheet a paper. She writes her name out: What she has done for all these years; _Felicity Megan Smoak_ , what she tries out; _Felicity Megan Queen_ , and as she sounds it out, she just doesn’t like to feel a part of her is missing so she scribbles one more time; _Felicity Megan Smoak-Queen_.

She looks at her doodles on a sheet of paper. That is the name she will go by. No amount of sighing can make the girl inside of her get over the moment she becomes the girl she never wants to be. It’s a good thing as she looks at the mirror just over her couch’s wall and grasps the spunky goth chic that rocks leather on par with the man, she supposedly marries is a lot calmer. She likes who she is. She is still the same girl in a heartbeat and that is all due to one man, Oliver Queen. His mission speaks to her and it awakens all of her. Taking his last name is a hero’s effort.

* * *

Oliver places the last cropped newspaper clipping his sister has been collecting down on what was once his father’s desk. His new-found wife really has been a busy girl. The media storm she created rivals anything he has ever done. Not even peeing on a cop gathered this much attention.

He doesn’t want to be the hood any longer. After his best-friend’s death his purpose has been lost. Running away to Lian Yu made the most sense especially after a few moments with the woman Tommy died for. He has yet to tell his so-called wife that to at least one person in Starling, that his actions in a private residence may result in Laurel Lance doubting that his marriage isn’t a sham.

He doesn’t know what to feel about all this trickery. In one hand, she has brilliantly carved a path of recovery for Queen Consolidated. Making sure no hostile companies like Stellmoor International’s grubby paws has any inkling on the company’s financials. That at least is all due to how one woman took it upon herself to protect her job, her friend, and help the victims of the undertaking.

He just can’t believe she went this far and married them without his consent. If she were to have asked, he thinks he would have agreed but being if he actually stayed in Starling there would be no need for the woman to have married him. So, this leaves him wondering were they go from here? She’s his friend. He cares for her. He’s just not ready to push the envelope and make more of it.

It’s Raisa that interrupts his thoughts as the woman who has seen him grow up comes in and tells him he has a visitor. Groaning he gets up from the antique upholstered Louis XV chair.

It takes a look from Raisa for him to ask what is wrong.

Her head tilts as she figures something out before she tells him, “Mr. Oliver. Be careful remember the child’s tale I would read you at night about the Lernaean Hydra, some snakes are hard to root out.”

“She’s an…” He sees the woman’s eyes bare a knowledge that no matter what he says it will not be correct. “An old friend.”

“Of course, Mr. Oliver, the old acquaintance, I left her in the drawing room.” She leaves his side to tend to other matters in the Queen estate.

Readying himself he walks into the room. “Laurel, what brings you here?”

“Ollie! What is going on?”

He knows exactly what she is getting at but he feigns confusion to the woman sitting down. “Huh? What do you mean?”

“I mean how can you be married? That is just not something you’d do.”

“Why would you say that?”

Laurel looks at him than takes a glance around the room. All these trinkets in this room should be hers. She should be the one to be calling herself his wife.

“This girl, I met her like what once maybe twice. How could you fall for a nobody?”

Oliver internally moans this conversation is heading in the wrong direction. He really cares for Laurel but he also cares for Felicity. Felicity may have taken saving his family from some sort of a financial downturn a little overboard but she did it thinking of helping him. He is not going to turn his back to his wife on paper.

Laurel isn’t done as her mind reels in possibilities, “She’s pregnant?”

“What? No!”

“Please don’t tell me the situation with Tommy and I made you lonely enough to marry her. She is so not someone I can see you with.” Oliver is still standing in the same spot since he entered the room so Laurel is off the sofa and coming to stand too close to him. “You kissed me Ollie and then took off. She is irrelevant.”

“Laurel, Felicity is my wife. I didn’t leave Starling because of her I left because I couldn’t fathom things that were happening like Tommy’s death, my mother being in prison, and betraying Tommy’s memory by allowing that kiss to happen.”

“So, you married her?”

“I’ve been legally married since before the Undertaking.”

She shakes her head a little peeved as she realizes he is still the old Oliver Queen, “You would have cheated on your new bride. Still the same Ollie. Maybe she does deserve you.”

“Maybe, but that isn’t your call Laurel. Felicity and I were and are still friends we just happen to be married.”

“She doesn’t know about that incident?”

“There is nothing to say and I’d appreciate it if you keep it to yourself.”

“She’d be devastated to know that her Oliver Queen is still the old Ollie who shacks up with anyone.” Laurel looks at the room once more before she starts to make her way out of the manor. “If what the media outlets are saying is true. All the work she has put into saving the reputation of your family’s name is all in vain. She really is a dumb little tech blonde I met at Verdant.”

“She’s special.”

Laurel rolls her eyes as she now fully leaves Oliver in the room to fall onto a nearby chair and groan, “That was a little better than it could have been.”

“You really think?”

“Felicity? How much did…”

“Heard enough. At least we both know I’m not carrying your child.”

He shakes his head. It’s a good time as any for him to at least tell her he went to see Laurel before he took off to Lian Yu.

“We need to talk? It’s about Laurel.” He can see the reaction on her face that she’d really rather not talk about the woman who just left. “Before I left, I went to see…”

“I know. You went to see Laurel. The woman kind of came at me before the whole top-dog big shot corporate lawyer jerk came at me about proving I didn’t murder you.”

“She did?”

“Oliver, her Ollie would never marry a little IT girl. Like she may have added a few colorful words in-between her rant but I got the gist that you saw her before you left.”

“I’m sorry.”

Felicity looks at the man who now has to go along with her crazy idea or she’d be in legal trouble. “I should be the one apologizing. I’m keeping you from the one you really love.”

“No! You and Dig shouldn’t have been the ones to clean up my family’s mess. I’m a coward in that regard but I’m not leaving not when we have work to do.”

“Okay. Tomorrow there is a setup meeting with an angel investor, this person has fifteen percent stock in the company. I like to purchase five percent back.”

“Why five?”

“Because thirty percent now belongs to Stellmoor International. They are persistent. Your family owns fifty now. We need another five to be truly in control of QC.”

“Who has the other five?”

“The board and they are releasing it.”

“So, why can’t we buy…”

“Stellmoor will beat us to the punch. As much as I’ve regained a lot of your assets… I mean our assets. They have a money flow we don’t.”

“Who is this angel investor?”

“Palmer Tech. I met with their CEO he seems charming enough.” Oliver doesn’t like that look she just gave when she talked about this man. “He’s in town tomorrow and would love to talk shop-talk with us both plus a few other of his employees will be here.”

“Fine. I’ll be on my best behavior.”

“You better! Just be your charming self.”

He laughs. “I don’t think that works in my favor when at work. Usually I’m seen more like the ladies’ man…” Grasping her raised eyebrow. “But I am married man so yea… no. I’ll behave.”

“Good, because Ray Palmer is family oriented.”

* * *

Looking at the clock in the distance she wonders where Oliver and John are. It is still early but she just wants everything to fall in place so all this business talk runs smoothly.

Felicity serves them bagels and coffee and is actually happy they are eating it. Eying the time she heads to the door to see if Oliver and John are here yet. Seeing her husband is actually on time. She inwardly wants to high five him.

“They’re in the conference room. FYI the bagels are a hit” She exhales in relief. She hears John cough in amusement. She went on a tirade yesterday thinking of best options. Doughnuts are to inadequately and pastries are to festive so bagels made the list. Oliver passes by her and enters to meet this Ray Palmer.

The two men shake hands. As they introduce themselves.

“Thanks for agreeing to be here. Felicity has brought me up to speed.”

“I’ve been offered a great deal for the shares I own at QC. Not only by the Mrs. there is another company trying to buy all fifteen percent.” They both hear Felicity grumble as she takes a seat. “I am not interested in doing business with a hostile business plan company that guts businesses.”

“You’re not?”

“No. That is why…” They all turn to the back doors opening and three men with semi-automatics coming into the room.

“Oliver Queen!” The man points out his finger at him and says, “You failed this city!”

Felicity looks at Oliver with trepidation and Oliver looks back at her knowing these men about to shower the room with bullets.

John calls out “Get down!”

It all happens so fast. Bullets flying everywhere Oliver pushing Ray who is closets to him out the other doorway and he comes back for Felicity and she just amazingly enough takes one down as he then grabs her to the floor before the make a quick exit out the window. Holding her tight as they go down a few feet to crash onto another floor’s window down below and land hard on the company’s floor littered with glass shards.

Just as he gets his bearing he needs to reach out and make sure she is okay. Pulling her hair to the side he sees no injury at least to her face and somehow it relaxes him for a mere second before the need to make sure she is totally okay hits him.

Getting to his feet he makes sure she doesn’t hurt herself as he pulls her up to her feet. He doesn’t need to ask if she is okay as she’s already looking him over for any injures. They are both physically okay so he just asks if she is okay in the sense that the jumped out of a high rise building and luckily made it out of the circumstances alive.

“John, He’s up there!” Felicity looks panicked as leaving their friend in the line of danger is irresponsible.

“Hey, hey” He brings her chin up with his hand. “He’ll be okay. This is his field of expertise. If anyone can walk out of it alive, it’s John.” She doesn’t stop herself as she moves to embrace him, she is shaken up and feeling Oliver is the only thing that can somewhat make it all better. Oliver automatically wraps his arms around her. He can feel the slight tremor from her body and he holds her near as even he needs this. They can both hear the sirens now fully blaring from the shattered window. “We’ll need to give statements, are you up for that?”

“I’ll be. I just need a moment.”

Oliver still has her in his grasp. He isn’t thrilled that yet again she is put in harms way. Feeling her relax he releases her and she takes a step back. Her small sigh has him worried but she just tells him it be a miracle if Palmer will help them now.

“Come on.” He takes her hand for a moment they are now surrounded by employees. They walk through some startled faces and wait for security to lead them to where the police are.

Oliver walks onto the room after giving his own statement and needs to make some amends to the man talking to his associate.

“Mr. Palmer, I’m sorry about this.”

“They were after you? I can tell this city is really active.”

“It is my responsibility what happens in this building and I can understand if you want to pull out.”

“Are you responsible in those three men barging in?”

“I… My security team failed, and as I said…”

“Your responsibility. Well, it takes more than a few henchmen to stop what I came her for. I also want to help QC and this city. My fiancé wants to move here and well I can’t begrudge her. Your wife made an impact on us so doing business with you is not out of the question. Right now, you have your plate full.” Ray looks at the police gathering around.

“Thanks. I’ll be in contact.”

“Good.” Ray leaves and stops to talk to Felicity for a few seconds before he goes to depart from the building.

After some statements, John escorts the married couple to the CEO’s office. Felicity is now beginning to fume. Oliver could have stopped these men.

“You could have stopped those men!”

“Not without giving everyone especially the hoods a good idea what I’m capable of.”

“I think what Felicity is wondering is whether you avoided taking those hoods on? In all of us she’s not the only one.”

Oliver looks at his two friends. He has mentioned this more than a handful of times he didn’t come back to Starling City to be the vigilante and he says it again. His voice clipped.

John calmly states, “They came after you Oliver. You could have taken them out.”

“No, I couldn’t Diggle!” He glares at both of them. “Look there is a part of being the hood that neither one of you are considering. The body count!” After a few more words and listening to Felicity and Diggle try to reason he leaves them as he just needs to get some space.

John decided he needs to shadow Oliver and asks Felicity if she’ll be okay.

“Go John, protect him.” With that he leaves Felicity to deal with QC stuff. It isn’t until an hour, two tops that Diggle escorts Felicity to Verdant. Oliver escaped John’s watchful eye but Thea was taken at Verdant and now they are there when Oliver enters. His eyes look to the secret door before he heads there when Officer Lance calls out, “Queen…” and a little stronger, “Oliver!”

Oliver turns and he sees his wife and bodyguard standing by a post. He doesn’t mind them any attention as he looks at Officer Lance. He can tell by the brief look those two aren’t happy with his disappearance.

“Will get your sister back.”

Nodding he understands he just replies, “I’m just going to check something downstairs.” He gives a point look to his two associates and walks away hurriedly.

Just like that. When he decides that these two can’t surprise him any further, he is standing in a new organized lair. His hood suit on a mannequin and he is flabbergasted. They talk about the men who kidnapped his sister and then…

“You're going to need this. I had it custom made. How'd I do?”

Yet again, these two surprise him. Inspecting the new bow. Sighing. “It's perfect.”

“You were right. Once I signed on, I stopped thinking about all the bodies you dropped. Because I knew that being the Hood meant occasionally being a killer. Maybe there's another way.”

“They have my sister. What other way is there?”

* * *

The muted TV showing what looks like infomercials plays idly. It’s late at night. Oliver is slumped amongst the many sofas in the room. The day’s events really doing a number on how tired he is now. Thea is safe. His mother is hopeful safe at Iron heights Prison awaiting her trial. Felicity is probably up in her room already planning tomorrow’s events. Basically, every Queen is accounted for and he just wondering what’s next?

He is off the sofa when he hears light footsteps heading towards this room. He is ready to engage.

Felicity walks into the lit room and wonders where Oliver is when he comes from behind her and she jumps.

“Really?”

“Sorry, I heard footsteps and I just prepared myself for a fight.”

“Yea, that’s not concerning at all.”

“Well in my defense, you usually wear heels and I know it’s you.” He’s looking at her cartoony socks. She looks rather comfortable in her teapot jammies.

“I just came down to say good night.”

“Okay.”

“Oliver, I’m really sorry I pressured you this afternoon. It was out of line.” Without the added few inches of her heels she really is shorter than him as he is looking down at the woman playing his wife. He doesn’t know what to make of all of this yet. Felicity has ruined his love life for now. He can’t just go out and mingle with any random lady. The frustration is getting to him. Whatever she is picking up from his glance she just slumps her shoulders. “I’m sorry, really I am. I didn’t think this all through.”

“You’ve mentioned this once or twice. Felicity, I agreed with this fake marriage so you can let go of the guilt.”

Changing the subject, she asks, “What are you watching?” Surveying back at the TV they both know its informercials. “Is that a slicer that has many different ways to cut onions?”

“I suppose so.” He sits down and pats the sofa beside him and they just look at the lady on TV mince the onion in one shot. “Riveting TV.” Sitting beside him she raises her legs so she can comfortable sit on them. “Let me change the channel, there must be something decent to watch.”

The TV is playing as a third person quietly passes by and watches the two people for a minute. The couple on the sofa is basically using each other as pillows. Felicity is tucked to his side as Oliver head is just off her shoulder. Grabbing her camera phone, she snaps a photo. She smirks at the two platonic friends as she uploads it to IGram an instant photo sharing internet app and writes. ‘SleepingQueens who says romance is dead?’ Thea heads off to bed and by the time she reaches her bedroom she has over three hundred likes and fifty comments. 

Oliver is the first to come to and seeing that he is nestled beside Felicity with his hand just draped over her hip bone. It just feels right. It is stirring what he thought was just lust at first and he paid no mind to that in reality being this close to her and allowing himself the leisure to bask in it he feels more for this woman he shared the night with. He can’t push her away like he’d like. She’s his wife now. In danger by just associating herself as a Queen. Any enemy would gladly use her to get to him.

Any sense of self-preservation should have Felicity run for the hills but the woman is as stubborn as him it seems. Her ‘ _if_ _you’re not leaving, I’m not_ _leaving’_ is words she used and he doesn’t need to be a rocket scientist to know she’ll use those words if he urges her to be safe.

Her soft mumbling of words has him stretching to hear, “Not going anywhere.” He knows he didn’t say anything of his morning muses out loud so he just waits as she fully stirs to consciousness. He is able to slip from her hold and is sitting up. Her amazing blue ones look into his and she repeats herself, “I want to be unsafe with you.”

“That makes no sense.”

“It does to me. Don’t push me away.” She lets out a morning yawn. Looking to see that one of her feet is missing a sock while the other is riding low. He doesn’t answer her back but he does find her runaway sock and hands it to her. “Thanks.”

Felicity takes Oliver’s out stretched hand and rises from the sofa. They meet with Thea near the kitchen.

“Oh, my favorite internet stars.”

Two distinguished voices ask, “What?”

“Oh please, both of you!” Thea looks indignantly at them. “How can you both be so naïve?” Felicity looks at Oliver as he turns to Felicity both are super confused with the drama queen. “Summer is almost over and everyone… I mean everyone is wondering what olicity is up to.”

Its Felicity that finds her voice first? “Olicity?”

“For a genius you are so clueless.” Thea shakes he head at Oliver’s stumped face. “It’s both of your names smooshed together.” Thea just raises her hands in the air these two are like talking to a wall. “Get out there and do coupley things already.”

“Thea, that’s enough. Felicity and I don’t need to prove anything to anyone.”

“Your brother’s right.” Felicity already is heading to the coffee pot. “Less people see us better it is. There is no way anyone would believe we are in love.”

Thea just stares at the two making their way around the kitchen. She gives Raisa a look and the woman only shrugs back at the younger Queen before preparing them some breakfast. Muttering to herself. “Unbelievable, they so deserve each other.”

It is only an hour later that Oliver finds himself staring at his sister’s IGram. Waking up with Felicity in his arms has been an incidence he would have no qualms about a reoccurrence. Shoot! He’d welcome it again in a heartbeat. Too bad Felicity doesn’t see him that way. She actually seems to wish he were miles away so she can handle Queen Consolidated better. He doesn’t know if he should be offended yet with his track record, he can see why but still! This is his city too. Argh! Even the company belongs to his family. Tough! He isn’t going anywhere. It might be a fake marriage to them but to everyone else… Well he intends to put on a show. See what she’d do. She’s the one who started this whole mess.

Felicity walks out of a large closet and still gets butterflies every time she enters it to see the large array of outfits for her own personal consumption. A girl could get use to this. She marvels at her room. It easily fits three of her townhomes. It is quite excessive but the décor is just so beautiful that she feels like a princess… well a Queen. She lets out a giggle. Then just a rapidly she realizes all this is fake.

She came to be in this home because she fibbed. At first is was simple. Stop the vultures circling Oliver’s family. Do some hacking and offshore some of Merlyn’s assets to help the crusade of the Arrow. Yes, Oliver did leave a million dollars in her account alongside Dig probably some hush money. She didn’t stop there she needed more access to the Queens and marrying herself off to Oliver sounded like the logical step back then. Now she’s is a heap of trouble. The man himself isn’t going anywhere and she’s finding out that she likes having him close. Yep, she is in trouble because the said man is in love with another woman.

“Oh Felicity, what have you gotten yourself into?”

Looking at the notebook she scribbled her name a few times in the beginning of the summer. Taking a peek. She sees the different ways it started off. She can vividly recall her logic at the peak of talking herself into this. _No boy held the answers to an unknown future. Take life by the horns and carve out your own destiny._ To bad destiny is laughing at her. Closing the cover, she lets out a sigh. “I am so, so screwed!”

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-read... mistakes will be found. ;}


End file.
